


Klance One-Shot

by FuckTheLampPost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Omegaverse, Oneshot, klance, lance/keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheLampPost/pseuds/FuckTheLampPost
Summary: "So, this is what Keith was? He was confused. I mean, yeah, Keith had spent days alone as a baby, barely touched after his dad died, but seriously? He didn't think it was that bad. Maybe that was why Keith flinched whenever Lance touched him. Hell, he flinched whenever anyone touched him. It actually kinda hurt sometimes, despite some using the slightest amount of pressure. He never realized how bad it had gotten, him never really often being touched by another person. Maybe it was another good reason he was with Lance. Lance was the kind of guy who would touch you every chance he got, not wanting much affection himself. Lance liked to be talked to, but he showed his love through physical contact. Keith, on the other hand, was not one to show affection through physical contact. He was more of a words guy, believe it or not. It just had to be the right person."





	1. Touched Deprived

Requested by: Writer

Type: Cannon Setting

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters: /Keith/Lance/Pidge

Summary: Keith needs more contact. Lance is more than happy to help.

Warnings/Triggers: N/A

"Touch deprivation is a condition that involves little or no simulation by way of physical contact with other people. Human touch has been proven to be vital to emotional, psychological, and physical growth in infants and to some extent in other children and adults. Deprivation can cause developmental deficiencies in babies. Studies have shown that in extreme cases, touch deprivation can lead to infant death. In adults and older children, touch deprivation is related to conditions such as depression, aggression, and eating disorders." 

(Wrench, Narissa, Vol. 12 1. 67-76)

 

So, this is what Keith was? He was confused. I mean, yeah, Keith had spent days alone as a baby, barely touched after his dad died, but seriously? He didn't think it was that bad. Maybe that was why he flinched whenever Lance touched him. Hell, he flinched whenever anyone touched him. It actually kinda hurt sometimes, despite some using the slightest amount of pressure. He never realized how bad it had gotten, him never really often being touched by another person. Maybe it was another good reason he was with Lance. Lance was the kind of guy who would touch you every chance he got, not wanting much affection himself. Lance liked to be talked to, but he showed his love through physical contact. Keith, on the other hand, was not one to show affection through physical contact. He was more of a words guy, believe it or not. It just had to be the right person.

"Just...tell me if it's too much, ok? Tell me if it starts to hurt, like last time." Lance said in a soothing voice, looking Keith right in the eye. Keith sighed and nodded. He hated this part of the day, but he knew it was necessary. He couldn't tell Lance not to. After all, Keith had asked Lance to do it.

After Keith had scared the living shit out of Lance, yelling out in pain when Lance had hugged him after a mission, Lance had sat Keith down and asked him what was wrong. Keith told him, and Lance had concluded that Keith was touch deprived.

"Uh...what is that?" Keith asked sounding scared.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. You need more physical contact. No offense, but I'm actually surprised you didn't die as a baby." Lance said, looking at an article on his phone. (Pidge had rigged something up. It's too complicated to explain.)

"Wow...thanks Lance..."

"I said no offense?! And besides, you should totally take that as a compliment." Keith just shook his head. The two had talked about it for a while, eventually coming up with a way to get Keith's skin to not die every time he was touched. Lance found out that massage therapy is an excellent way to help, but since they were about six decillions (yes, that's a real number look it up) light years away from Earth, they decided to just settle for Lance.

"Ok. Ready?" Keith just nodded, moving into Lances lap, laying his head on Lance's shoulders. Lance slowly moved his hands up Keith's back, applying pressure in certain spots. Keith gripped Lance's shoulders but said nothing. "Am I hurting you?"

"N-no..." Keith said, breathing out the words.

"Keith..." Lance said, drawing out his name.

"I-it's not that bad. You can keep going." Keith braced himself for more. Lance sighed but continued to run his hands along Keith's skin.

"Man...you are really sensitive. Here, let's try..." Lance trailed off as he thought of something else. He started rubbing circles on Keith's back, slowly putting pressure on and off. Keith was surprised. It actually didn't hurt as much as it did last lime. He was so relieved, he almost started to cry. Keith himself had seen no progress, although Lance had been saying otherwise. "What's wrong," Lance asked. "does that hurt more?" Lance stopped, but Keith put Lance's hand back onto his back.

"That feels nice, keep doing it." Lance just chuckled and continued to do so. Keith actually fell asleep like that, laying on Lance with his hair in his face, but Lance didn't mind. He was just glad to see that Keith was getting better. Not wanting to disturb him, Lance slowly pulled up a pillow to get comfortable. He laid Keith onto him on the floor, and the two boys slept peacefully together. That is until Pidge came running down the hallway screaming something about a ship setting sail.


	2. Lances Nightmare

Requested by: Writer

Type: Cannon Setting

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters: /Keith/Lance/

Summary: Lance has a nightmare, Keith helps him through it.

Warnings/Triggers: Mentions of cutting, depression.

 

"So weak."

"So alone."

"STOP IT!" Lance clutched his head as he sank to the ground. Tears streamed down his dirty face.

"WHAT KIND OF PALADIN ARE YOU? YOU CRY JUST AT THE THOUGHT OF US. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING."

"S-stop....t-that's not t-true...."

"Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

"They promised! They said you were lying!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! YOU THINK A PROMISE IS TRUE? I thought we went over this Lance. A promise is bullshit. A promise is nothing."

"A promise is everything."

"Oh, being strong now, are we? Well, let me tell you something, Lance. They all hate you. Especially that one, what was his name...KEITH. You don't deserve him....you never will."

"I-"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I...I don't..."

"Good boy. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Lance's dream started to swirl. He felt as if he was being pulled inward. Then he looked behind him. A black hole.

"No. NO! NO IM SORRY! PLEASE NO! NO no..." Lance was pulled in, the sound of maniac laughter going in after him. 

}<>{ 

Lance woke with a start, unknowingly waking his boyfriend, Keith, at his side. Lance frantically looked around, relief flowing through him as he realized where he was. Lance shuffled out of bed, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The castle hallway was long and winding, dimly lit by the blue fire on the wall. Lance always loved the color blue, it helped calm him down. Whenever he had a nightmare, he would walk through the castle, or go stare at his lion. But he hadn't had to do that in a long time. 

When Lance returned to his room, he saw a figure sitting up in the bed. 

"Hey Keith, you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Keith said, rubbing his eyes and walking over to his boyfriend. "What about you?! You were thrashing around and screaming for half the night! What happened, babe?" Lance drank his water. A betrayed feeling overcame him when he had drunk the entire thing.

"K-Keith... I-"

"Am so not fine. What. Happened." Lance sighed in defeat. He put his glass on his nightstand and sat down on the bed. Keith sat behind him, putting his head on Lance's shoulder and his hands on Lance's torso.

"T-they.....they came back, Keith." 

"Oh, Lance....." Keith knew this was bad. Lance had always had issues with depression, but when he had left the Garrison to Voltron, His homesickness and depression had gotten so bad Lance had considered killing himself. He still had unfinished scarring on his wrist from super deep cuts. During this period of Lance's life, he would have nightmares of disembodied voices screaming and screwing with his mind. Keith had thought they had gone away, but he was obviously wrong. 

"Lance, look at me." Keith moved in front of his boyfriend, sitting on his lap and holding his hands. "Whatever they said was not true. You are a beautiful boy with amazing eyes and a great personality. I love you no matter what. I will always help you through this. You know that, right?" Lance had tears streaming down his face. He nodded, and Keith basically tackled him in a hug. 

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Keith." 

And they fell asleep, tangled up in each other's arms, nightmare free.


	3. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick and I'm feeling good so lets do this

Requested by: Writer

Type: Cannon Setting

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters:/Keith/Lance/

Summary: Keith gets sick on a mission, super boyfriend to the rescue!

Warnings/Triggers: Vomiting

 

"L-lance..." Keith mumbles from the bathroom.

"Are you alright Keith? Still sick?" Lance walked into the bathroom to find Keith still hunched over the toilet. Keith had unexpectedly gotten sick during a mission, throwing up on some unfortunate aliens flower bead. It got so bad, Lance had to fly him back in Blue. Lance walked into the bathroom to see Keith lying on the ground. He had turned into Galra form, something he only did when extremely scared or in excruciating pain.

"Aw, Keith, come here." Lance sat on the floor behind Keith. Keith leaned into his boyfriend, using him as a pillow. The only time he would move was to throw up or when Lance would hug him. After a while of just sitting, Keith had slowly started to turn human. His hair and eyes were still off, but besides that, he was fine.

"Lance?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, Keith?"

"I...I think I'm done throwing up..." Keith winced, holding his stomach.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Lance asked. Keith nodded. Lance moved out from behind Keith. He put his arms under Keiths and hauled him up, earning a few winces and groans. The two stayed there for a bit, letting Keith catch his breath. After a few minutes, Lance pulled Keith forward. He opened the door to the bedroom and put Keith onto the bed. Lance went into the closet, grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He unfolded them and threw them to Keith, who put them on and laid down on his pillow. He rolled over on his side and hugged his stomach. Lance closed the closet door and laid down next to Keith, putting his hand on top of Keith's stomach, rubbing slightly to try and ease the pain. Keith's face relaxed a little, but he winced again when Lance took his hand away. Keith grabbed his hand and put it back where it was.

"That feels nice...keep doing it please." Lance just chuckled and continued to rub Keith's stomach. The two laid there like that for hours, just enjoying each other and Keith occasionally falling asleep. 

Keith eventually got better, but Lance still didn't kiss him for a week. He got sick anyway.


	4. Big Baby Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a headache

Requested by: Writer

Type: Modern!AU

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters: /Keith/Lance/Pidge-mentioned/

Summary: Keith has a headache, and is being a total baby about it.

Warnings/Triggers: N/A

 

"Laaaaaaaannnnccccceeeeee......." Keith whined. Keith was lying on Lance's bed in his apartment. He had a headache, and Lance had already given him medicine. Lance was a little busy though, doing research for Pidge. All Keith wanted were some cuddles, but Lance was forced to sit at his desk.

"Keith," Lance said, not looking up from his computer, "I already gave you medication. You just have to wait for them to kick in. What more do you want from me?"

"Cuuuudddllesssss...." Lance sighed. 

"Keith...I have to finish this for Pid-"

"Please?" Lance sighed again.

"Fine...you big baby." Lance closed his laptop and put it in its case. He got up and walked over to the bed. "Scooch." Keith scooted over and Lance got under the covers, laying on his back. Keith turned to Lance and put his head on Lance's chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, just now realizing how tired he felt. Keith could hear the beating of Lance's heart, a soft, arithmetic Bum-bump bum-bump over and over again, getting a little slower as he settled down. Keith's head was pounding but started to subside as Lance rubbed his back and stroked his hair. Keith snuggled under the blankets, wrapped in warmth, and started to fall asleep.


	5. Lance WhY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a discovery

Requested by: Writer

Type: Cannon Setting

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters: /Keith/Lance/

Summary: Lance forgot his snack.

Warnings/Triggers: N/A

 

Lance shot up in bed, his heart beating fast, his breathing heavy and hard. He threw off his headphones and eye mask, making a loud CKANK on the cold metal floor. Keith, being a very light sleeper, heard the nouse and woke up. He saw Lance up in bed and asked him what was wrong.

"I-I forgot my bagel-bites in the microwave oven at the Garrison," Lance said, totally straight-faced.

"Oh my god, Lance, why do I love you?"

"I honestly have no freaking idea."

Keith just shook his head and laughed, laying down with Lance. 

Believe it or not, back on Earth, a tiny fire had started in the kitchen of the Galaxy Garrison about 20 minutes after the three cadets had gone missing.


	6. Water Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't swim. Who knew?

Requested by: Writer

Type: Cannon Setting

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters:/Keith/Lance/

Summary: Keith hates the water but loves his bed.

Warnings/Triggers: N/A

"Keith, calm down!" Lance said, laughing. "It's just water." Keith was shaking in the pool. The two boys had decided to go swimming, much to Keith's protest. Keith had always hated water. He hated being in the water. It made him feel weightless and high like he had no control over whether he floats or sinks. But Lance had insisted, saying it would be fun and such. 

"L-lance, I don't like water. I don't like this." Keith was terrified.

"Keith babe, swim over to me."

"I...I can't. I can't swim." Lance nodded and swam over to Keith, his arms gliding gracefully through the water. Lance chuckled when Keith lunged into Lance's arms, shaking and trembling. 

"Dude, why are you so scared of the water?" Keith just shook his head. It wasn't like he had ever had some life-threatening death experience or anything. He just hated it.

"I-I don't know. I just don't like how it makes me feel. Like I'm high or something. I like being able to control my body, not feel it floating around like a potato."

"Wait, potatoes can float?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No no, I just thought it had to be special water, like salt water or something."

"Yeah it does, but they can still float," Keith said.

"Oh. Cool. So, what were you saying, you don't like potatoes?"

"No, I like potatoes, I just don't like feeling like a potato." Lance thought for a second, clearly confused.

"How...how do you...what?"

"...never mind.." Keith laughed. "You uh... you want to get out of here?"

"Did you just try to hit on your boyfriend?"

"N-n uh....I-i don't-" Keith stuttered, trying to think of something to say. His face was so red, Keith looked like a tomato with a mullet. Lance just laughed. Keith put his face in his hands and jumped out of the pool, shivering. Lance jumped out with him, putting a towel around him, and the two started to walk back to Keith's room. For some reason, Keith had the warmest room in the entire castle. So, whenever the two wanted to cuddle or fall asleep, the went to Keith room. 

Lance opened the door for Keith, what a gentleman, and changed into his sweats. Keith did the same, and the two got under the covers and snuggled against each other. It was so warm in the room, with the added heat of the blankets and the lights off making Lance drowsy. Lance adjusted his pillow, leaning back down and peacefully fell asleep with an incredibly cold Keith in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of times kids who grew up in the foster system or group homes never learn how to swim...thought I'd have some fun.


	7. Hands To Yourself, Big Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets handsy, Lance gets traumatized, and Keith is great at Texas Hold Em.

Requested by: Writer

Type: College AU! Omegaverse!AU Omega!Lance Alpha!Keith Alpha!Lotor

Main Paring/Paring type: Klance-Gay/Bisexual-M/M

Characters: /Keith/Lance/Lotor/Shiro/

Summary: At a swim meet at Lotor's house, Lotor gets a little handsy with Lance. It goes too far, and Keith almost commits murder. There will be a part two.

Warnings/Triggers: This could trigger a panic attack or a PTSD thing for this. Please, if you read the summary and know it could happen, DO NOT READ THIS! I don't want you to relive that. 

 

Lance didn't want to go to this stupid party.

Lance was in this stupid club for the stupid school swimming team and was required to attend with a plus one. So Lance went to this stupid party with his not-so-stupid boyfriend Keith and stupid socializing and just stupid stupid stupid.

Lance loved the swim team. Swimming was his passion, pride, and joy aside from Keith. If it meant staying on the coaches good side, Lance could suffer a little bit.

"Lance, Keith! So glad you could make it! Hope the drive was ok." Lotor sashayed over to them, noticeably tipsy, drink in hand. Lance inwardly cringed, but he composed himself with a light squeeze from his alpha.

"Lotor! The drive was fine, thank you."

"Well, I'm glad. We have food in the kitchen, and the rest of the team are in the living room. Just about to start a game of cards if you want to join! Betting on who gets to clean the pool next week." The Alpha joked. He was staring at Lance with a weird gleam in his eye, making Lance want to get as far away from him as possible. Keith must have noticed because a small growl started in the back of his throat. Lotor raised his eyebrow, silently challenging Keith. Keith stared back, waiting until Lotor looked away before taking Lance by the hand. 

"Sound fun. Let's go, Lance." Keith pulled his omega along to the living room, greeting the rowdy teammates sitting at the table.

At the card game, Lance actually had fun. They played Texas Hold em', which Keith was unsurprisingly amazing at, Gin rummy, regular Rummy, and a few other card games that Lance had never heard of. As the night started to wind down, some people began to leave. Keith and Lance were about to, but then Lotor showed up and stopped them. 

Being a freshman in the college and not old enough for the job, Lance was only the second-to-captain of the team. This meant Lotor had to run things by him a lot, so when the alpha came up to Lance and asked him to look at something for the fundraiser, Lance thought nothing of it.

"It pulled up on my computer upstairs, could you come to look at it? I've gotta send it in tonight, and I'm not sure if its ok."

"Uh-yeah, fine. Keith are you ok with waiting?" Keith nodded and said something about Texas Hold em', and went over to the card table. Lance followed Lotor up the stairs, wishing he could go back down with his boyfriend or be at home. Anywhere but with alone with Lotor. The two reached a room with the door open, and the omega followed Lotor inside. The room was big and painted a light purple color. It had a big king-sized bed by the window, with pillows and blankets the same color as the walls. There was a big computer on a desk, but the computer wasn't on. Lotor closed and locked the door behind Lance softly so that it couldn't be heard. Lotor walked up behind Lance and put his hands on Lance's hips. The omega jumped at the feeling, squirming to get away but not having any luck when Lotor wrapped his arms fully around him.

"Umm...w-what are you doing?"

"Lance..." Lotor whispered into his ear. "You're so gorgeous..." Lotor wrapped one arm tight around Lance's waist as the other went down further.

"H-hey, stop it, let me go!" Lotor started to walk forward to the bed, forcing Lance to go with him. Lance refused to move his legs, but a sharp slap from the alpha made him jump and walk.

"Common, baby, you know you want it."

"N-no-mmph." Lotor covered Lance's mouth with his hand. He picked Lance up and put him on the bed, making sure he couldn't move before climbing up himself. Lotor slid his hand up and down Lance's stomach, still keeping the other one over his mouth. Lance could feel his jeans start to become wet from the slick his body was producing. He felt sick. 

"See, baby, I know you want this. That's why I'm doing it because you want it. I know you think you don't, but you do." Lance had started to cry at this point. He didn't know what to do, and he wanted Keith. Lance wanted him so bad to come through the door and save him. But he didn't. Instead, Lance lay there, trapped under a man whose grip was too strong and lust to overbearing. "Shhh, baby, don't cry. I've got you, don't worry. I know you want this. And when this is over, you're going to beg for it again." Lotor slid off his shirt, going for Lances next. Lance squirmed away from him, but Lotor hit him again, this time hard enough to make Lance stop moving. Both boys shirtless, Lotor took his time looking at Lance. He ran his fingers down his chest and played with Lance's nipples. Lance hated every minute of it.

Lance moaned softly at the stimulation. He couldn't help it, It was his body's natural reaction. "See baby, you want it." Lance whimpered under the alphas hands. Lotor smiled and started to unbutton his jeans, throwing them off and going for Lances. Lance really tried to get away, squirming and twisting around. Lotor just sighed and flipped lance around onto his stomach. Like this, Lance had even less control of his body. Lotor continued to pull off the jeans, bringing down his boxers as well but topping when Lances phone went off. Lotor replied to it, showing Lance it was Keith asking how much longer it would be. Lotor used the microphone. "Might be a while, why don't you go home? I can get a ride from Lotor....thats good, right? Aaand...send. There we go, no more annoying Keith." Lance sobbed. Keith was going home, there was no way he could get out now.

With Lance's jeans and boxers halfway down his legs, the omega felt exposed. He wanted Keith. Lance started to make sounds of distress, sounds so loud and pitiful they were on the verge of a full out omega cry. But Lotor squeezed his mouth, nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. 

The noises stopped, and Lotor continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want to, Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
